


Home

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeper!Verse  Six months or so after the ending of "My Brother's Keeper" Sam comes back after setting out to find what remains of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There was a quick knock on the door and Dana instantly started to giggle and bang her hands against her high chair. Dean looked up, then to his father who has half way to the door. John opened it to find Sam, looking a little self-conscious, his hands in his pockets and hair in his eyes.

“Sam. We weren’t expecting you till tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I made good time.”

John stepped aside and Sam skirted past him, smiling shyly as John reached out to draw him into a brief hug. “You’re cold.”

Sam nodded and shrugged off his back pack. “It’s nippy out there. Smells like snow.”

“Hungry?” Dean asked as he too swept Sam up into his arms. “I got spaghetti if you’re interested.

“That sounds great.”

The small apartment was cozy and Sam hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. Dean served him up a plate and poured him a glass of milk. “I’d offer you something stronger, but its all I’ve got at the moment.”

Sam nodded and turned to Dana. He could hear her in his head as surely as if she were speaking. “Hey baby.” He kissed her forehead and was rewarded with wet, cold spaghetti on his face as her hands grabbed him. He laughed and stepped back, wiping his face on his sleeve.

He settled into the chair and food and was very aware of Dean and John watching, waiting. He’d been gone almost five months. After he’d wolfed down half the plate, he looked up. “I’m not sure where to start.”

He’d gone to clean up the mess he’d left behind, when he’d gone with Dean…when he’d watched the man who’d raised him die and he’d left everything he’d known behind for the brother he’d never known he had. “The house was pretty much empty. The accounts gone. It was…weird.”

“There wasn’t anything left?” John asked, though his voice didn’t sound surprised.

Sam shrugged. “The temple room was intact, and I had some hiding places that weren’t found. There were a few…” He closed his eyes against the memory and shook his head. “…old friends left hanging around.” With a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked at Dean. “I cleaned out anything I thought we could use. I’ve got boxes in the car. Books, weapons…stuff like that.”

He finished off the plate and smiled as Dana blew bubbles at him. “God, she’s gotten big,” he said, derailing from the main subject for a minute. Sometimes it still surprised him how much affection she drew from him.

“She’ll be a year old next week.” Dean said.

“Hard to believe.” Sam ran a hand over his face. “So…like I said, the money was gone…not that it would have mattered, I was never in their will…it wouldn’t have been mine anyway. But, I did call in a few favors.” He got up and went to his backpack, pulling out a couple of thick file folders, which he tossed onto the table.

“What’s this?” John asked, picking on up.

“You.” Sam said, crossing his arms. “Everything I could find. I couldn’t expunge all the records, but at least you have a copy of everything. Your police records are clean, your credit reports, etc. I’ve pulled as many references to you both as I could from the various…demonic records as well. It should give you a fresh start.”

“Wait, did you say ‘demonic records’?” John asked, his forehead tightening.

Sam nodded and the sheepish, shy look was back. “Yeah. I—I can teach you a lot no other hunters have ever even heard about. The organization, the hierarchy…it’s a lot more complicated and a lot more modern than you think.”

Dean flipped through his file with an incredulous look on his face. “What? How? Why?”

“I owed you something,…and this was something I could give you. As to how…well, I may have lost my standing in the demonic community, but I still have friends in some very high places.” Sam shuffled away from the table a bit. “It isn’t much, in the grander scheme of things, but the stuff in the car? That’s what’s going to blow your mind.”

“I’ll help him bring it up.” John said, herding Sam toward the door.

Twenty minutes and four trips to the car later, Boxes and a one steamer trunk filled Dean’s living room.

“What is all this stuff?” Dean ask, bouncing Dana on his knee.

“The trunks got weapons, blades, axes…cursed, blessed…some designed to kill one specific creature, others more…diversified.”

He gestured toward the boxes closest to John. “Those are books of ritual, old magic…demon summoning, demon casting, demon flambé…” He grinned at the odd looks. “It’s a cookbook…for cannibalistic demons….My—they were sick people.”

He sighed. “The rest are odds and ends. I collected stuff I could use to…get free…to buy myself time and space and power. Some of it’s worthless,…some of it…” He shrugged. “Then, there’s this.” He reached into a box and handed a leather bound journal to John. “My personal gift to you.”

He watched John’s fingers ghost over the images, the sigils worked into the black leather. “It was my…the man who raised me…it was his. Documents the transactions that brought me to them…as well as others. Names demons and ranks and gods know what else.”

John looked up at him. “This is incredible.”

“Thought you might like it. I…stripped the curses and crap off it, so it should be safe enough, but you might want to take precautions.”

Dana yawned and Sam echoed her. “Here, let me put her down.” Sam reached for the baby, his hand brushing Dean’s. Desire crashed through him and he tried to shake it off as he turned her to face him. He wasn’t sure where they had left this thing between them, and didn’t want to pressure Dean. He smiled at Dana and she chewed on one fist. “Does that taste good?” he asked in a soft voice and her eyes smiled at him.

“Careful, she’s gotten better with the floating stuff around your head.” Dean said as Sam stepped from the room, lightly rocking Dana as he walked.

“You wouldn’t do that to your Uncle Sam, would you?”

“Sam.” He stopped walking and looked at her.

“Did you just say my name?”

“Samsam.” She clapped her hands and Sam felt his hair lift on the energy she released doing it.

“Still showing off, aren’t you?” His kissed her cheek and took her into the nursery. “Let’s get you changed into jammies.”

She was so much bigger than she’d been when he left, and her eyes sparkled with an inner light that made him dizzy. They’d been through so much…and she had come out the other end sparkling like the sun. It was no wonder he always felt so dark beside her. He changed her diaper, and got her dressed in soft blue fuzzy pajamas. She yawned as he picked her up, cradling her against his shoulder as he crossed to the crib. She radiated happiness, calm…and Sam soaked it in like it was home…like he actually belonged here with these people he shared blood with.

He rubbed her back as she fought sleep, urging sleepiness across the tiny connection between them. She yawned again and he swore he heard her whisper his name. Then he felt strong hands slip around his waist, pulling him back against a strong body. “Dean.”

Lips closed over his neck, burning up to his ear. “Dad’s gone home. Dana’s almost asleep. I’ve missed you.”

Sam let himself relax into the embrace…let himself drift on the feeling of welcome…”Missed you too.” It was the truth…but there was more…there was the memory in that room where he had marked Dean, cut him, bound him…He had a lot to atone for.

Dean’s mouth moved over the muscle of his neck while his hands moved over Sam’s torso. Dean’s tongue licked over the place where he knew the thick line of scar crept up behind Sam’s ear. “I noticed you…” His words trailed off as Sam nodded.

He held up his wrist, showing a new talisman around his wrist. “One hundred percent blood oath free this time,” he said softly. “The people I had to deal with…it would have been a complication.”

Dean nodded against his back. “Does it come off?”

Sam shifted a little, uncomfortable. He had never gotten accustomed to letting Dean see him as he really was. In fact, the glamour had been his first action when he’d left them. Dean turned him, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. “Want to see you Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes, his resistance fading as Dean’s hands slipped up under his shirt to caress his skin. “Dean…I…”

Dean pulled until he got Sam’s shirt up and Sam pulled it up over his head. “All of you Sammy.” Dean whispered before his lips closed over his collarbone.

Sam groaned and reached both hands behind Dean’s head to snap the bracelet off. He leaned into Dean as the glamour faded. It didn’t have the power of the one the demon had given him, it did nothing more than hide the ruin. “Does it hurt?” Dean murmured and Sam kissed him deeply before shaking his head.

“No more than usual.” His tongue delved into Dean’s mouth, hot and fluid, tasting spaghetti and garlic and _Dean_.

Dean’s hands stroked over the marks on his body with a reverence that never failed to completely devastate Sam. It was almost worship, something he knew he could never deserve or live up to…and yet he needed it, craved it…and Dean’s body pressed against his made him hard and aching.

“Come to bed, Sammy…please?” Dean whispered in his ear and he caved a little more, letting Dean lead him out of the nursery and across the hall. Once in Dean’s room, Sam pressed him to the wall, his mouth slanting over Dean’s, his teeth nipping playfully.

“God I’ve missed you.” Sam panted, pulling at Dean’s shirt.

“Want you, Sammy…want…everything…”

Sam’s fingers fumbled a little as he hit Dean’s belt, but it didn’t take long for them both to be naked and moving blindly toward the bed. Sam sank onto the bed, relinquishing control as Dean climbed on top of him. Dean’s eyes met his…questioning, asking…

Slowly, deliberately, Sam reached above him for the headboard, closing his fists around the bars and almost as slowly moving his legs apart in offering. “Sam?”

Sam blinked and swallowed a few times before he nodded. “Just…slow…go slow…”

Dean nodded, sliding down between Sam’s legs, his hands moving casually over his skin…touching him as much as he could. Lips followed hands, painting trails of fire over scarred skin, tongue darting out to taste. Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing the fiery panic in his stomach to subside. He felt Dean’s hand on his face. “Look at me Sam…see me…” His eyes opened to find Dean’s face hovering above his. “Right here…me and you…”

Something cool and slick moved between his ass cheeks and Sam started, but Dean’s eyes held him. “Me Sam…its just me…relax baby…I’ve got you…” The finger moved around and Sam relaxed onto it a little, his breathing hitched a little and Dean smiled. “That’s it. That’s it.”

A second finger and Sam grabbed at Dean’s hand…not stopping him, just holding him above the wrist as Dean slowly worked him open. “Dean…god,…Dean…”his voice grated out of him, and his cock twitched.

“Sammy…” Dean paused with two fingers inside of him and leaned forward to kiss him, all soft lips and warm tongue. Sam moaned into his mouth and Dean took that as the signal to continue. A third finger made Sam push back, push down, despite his fear as Dean found the sweet spot and stroked it. “More?”

Sam was certain the panic shown in his eyes, but he nodded, pulling Dean’s hand out and away and tilting his hips in an invitation. He had never allowed this…never…his eyes rolled closed, holding back the memories…pain and terror and…then Dean’s cock was there at his entrance. Dean waited, his skin warm against Sam’s, his lips pressing to Sam’s eyes one at a time. “Look at me, Little Brother,” he whispered. “I will never hurt you.”

Sam’s eyes opened again and he nodded. “Please…Dean…”

“I love you Sammy and I want you…but if you tell me to I will stop.”

“Don’t…don’t stop…Dean…” There were tears in his eyes. “Please.”

Dean kissed him again, chaste, perfect…then slowly he was pushing inside of Sam. He arched up, then pulled away…wanting it and fearing it all at once. Before Dean was fully inside him, Sam’s head was tossing against the pillow, one hand still gripping the headboard, the other wrapped around Dean’s bicep. “Right here, Sam.” Dean whispered, pulling just as slowly out of him. “Stay with me.”

Sam’s cock was throbbing. His ass felt stretched in ways it hadn’t been in years. It was gentle and slow and nothing like any of the sex he’d known. It wasn’t frantic fucking of two teenagers too hormonal to know better, or the violent rape of demons inside the first father he had ever known…Dean moved above him, sweat dripping from his chin as he moved. “Are you okay?” he whispered and Sam nodded, despite the tears.

“Please…Dean…fuck me…”

“I’m right here, baby. Feel that?” Dean pushed in a little harder and Sam let out a moan. “Yeah, just like that.” Dean’s hand closed around Sam’s leaking cock between their bellies and stroked it in counterpoint to his own. “Come on baby…”

“Dean…” Sam cried out as he shook with orgasm, his stomach quivering in the combined pleasure and fear.

“Yeah Sammy…right here…”

“Come inside me.” Sam whispered, his eyes wide and caught on Dean’s.

Dean shuddered, his last strokes slow and languid, as he came. Sam shook and shivered beneath him and Dean rolled them so that they were side by side. He settled his arms around Sam and held him as he shook. “I’ve got you, Sammy…I’ve got you.”

Sam worked at regulating his breathing, his eyes never leaving his brother’s. “Okay?” Dean asked and Sam nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. “Stay?”

Sam nodded again, moving to rest his head on Dean’s chest. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Dean’s hand caressed his face. “You’re family, Sam. This is where you belong. This is home.”

Sam blinked back the new tears threatening to fall and buried his face in Dean’s skin, pressing kisses to his chest. Dean’s arms tightened around him and Sam relaxed into them. Home. Somehow that word meant something when Dean said it that way. Sam wasn’t sure yet exactly what that meaning was, but he knew it made him happier than he remembered being. “Home.” The word echoed around inside him, connected with the feeling of Dana in his arms and he drifted off to sleep wrapped up inside it.


End file.
